


Last Christmas

by LadyLoss15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoss15/pseuds/LadyLoss15
Summary: Tonks and Remus got to celebrate Christmas together for the first time. Sadly enough, it happened to be their last Christmas together as well.





	

Tonks woke to the sound of the tea kettle clinking to the edge of a cup. She kept her eyes closed, still half-asleep and listened as the tea was being stirred. Suddenly soft music started from somewhere and she heard footsteps.  
She didn't want to be awake though, she didn't want anyone to know she was not asleep anymore. She wanted to go back to sleep anyway, so she only cuddled closer to the pillow in her hands, pleasantly warm under the blanket.  
She had such a good dream, she only remembered bits of it but she was sure it included happily dancing flames in a fireplace and Remus. It was just the perfect dream. She only wanted to go back and see that dream again. Waking up was painful and lonely and her yet nicely foggy brain knew that.  
The footsteps reached the sofa where she was lying and now she knew it must have been her father cause her mother's steps were usually a bit lighter. Her dad lowered himself into the armchair next to the sofa and sipped tea from the cup.  
Tonks realised she had no chance of sleeping back now as her mind fully woke up and registered all details. The words of the song playing quietly on in the background finally made sense and Celestina was singing about Christmas and love. She could smell the fresh scent of the Christmas tree.  
It was Christmas and she was home. Unfortunately, back at her old childhood home instead of their home together with Remus. She gently moved her palm to her belly, stroking their baby through her own skin.  
Wotcher, baby, she thought. At least you're here with me this time. I hope your daddy's at the Burrow, safe and sound, having fun with the Weasleys. You miss him as well? Yeah, me too, baby. Me too.  
She felt tears gathering behind her eyelids but she knew it was not yet time for crying. She always held it back until the night came and she was alone - no, not alone anymore - in her room. She always said goodbye to her parents, closed her bedroom door, cast out a spell that would ensure nobody could hear her, then climbed in bed and started crying immediately. Every night.  
She swallowed back the uncried tears and decided on opening her eyes when she heard the armchair crack as the man sitting in it rose. She sighed in relief as she didn't feel like talking to anybody. Well, anybody except for Remus but he was momentarily a stupid stubborn ass.  
She held her breath while her dad walked past her head and then stopped at her middle. She felt the sofa sinking down under his weight. But something was wrong, her father was way too heavy to only cause such a slight change in the level of the sofa. Her Auror senses never failed her.  
It was not his father. But then who could have possibly been there?  
A soft touch on her waist and she suddenly knew it. Remus.  
Her eyes popped open and she was staring bewildered at a very calm and very real Remus Lupin at her side, tea cup in one hand, the other resting against her body.  
'Had a good nap?' he asked, smiling warmly. He slipped his hand under the blanket, stroked down to her belly and found her hand lying there, took it into his hardened palm and started stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.  
And that was the moment Tonks finally remembered. Remus was back.  
She didn't need to be miserable every moment spent awake anymore, only getting through the day so that she could go back to sleep and sweet dreams. Nope, Remus was actually back. She had him.  
'Wotcher' she greeted him with the brightest smile. She felt her eyes water again, this time because of happiness and relief. She had her Remus back with her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to savour the feeling of his touch, his warmth, his closeness.  
'Do you want some tea?' asked Remus softly, leaning in to plant a kiss on her forehead.  
'Yeah, 'twould be great' answered Tonks and raised her head so that she could steal an actual kiss. Their lips met in a soft and magically delicious union.  
'Just a minute, then' stood up Remus after breaking the kiss and went to get the tea. Tonks sat up on the sofa and looked around.  
They were, of course, at her parents' house, but only invited there on the occassion of Christmas. A welcoming fire blazed in the hearth and she knew a similar one would be warming them up back at their own home. It was making her smile with anticipation.  
Remus returned with the cups, his own one refilled, and sat next to her. She covered him in her blanket and they sat there, sipping their tea, watching the fire in silence. Tonks rested her head on Remus's shoulder, relishing in the peace around them.  
Then she felt her insides being stroked by something. First she thought it was just her imagination but then she felt it again. Was it.... could it be...?  
'Remus, the baby is moving!' she cried in amazement, making the man jump with the sudden, loud noise.  
'Are you sure, Dora?' he asked, seeming both thrilled and frightened.  
'Sure! Remus, our baby is moving!' she repeated, still quite shocked.  
She pushed her palm flat on her belly but she could feel nothing, only the slight fluttering inside. Remus put his palm on her baby bump as well but, of course, he was unable to feel anything. His expression grew disappointed.  
'Sorry, Remus, I'm sure you'll also be able to feel it soon' took Tonks his hand and squeezed it.   
This moment her parents entered the living room.  
'Mom, the baby just moved!' smiled Tonks brightly.  
'Yes, darling, that happens, when you are pregnant' laughed her mom and sat in one of the armchairs. Her dad took the place beside her.  
The conversation quickly turned to Quidditch and potions and snow and music, so Tonks just sat back and enjoyed being surrounded by her loved ones, keeping an eye on her belly, just in case.  
Later that evening, back at their home with Remus, they sat in front of their own fireplace, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand, and she felt the flutter again.  
'Remus, it's moving again!' she said excited, this time a bit less bewildered.  
'Maybe it just wants to get our attention' he smiled, his eyes flashing with an unusual light. He lowered his head to her belly. 'Hullo, little marauder! How's it going on in there?' he whispered. It was the first time he spoke to the baby. 'Merry Christmas, little one!' he added, kissed his wife's belly and hugged her closer. 'Merry Christmas, Dora!' he murmured into her ear.  
Tonks felt warmth bubbling up inside her, falling from her eyes in the form of tears. She was looking at their cosy fireplace, cuddled to her husband, their baby in her belly. It was Christmas and it was perfection.  
It was, finally, a Christmas as it was supposed to be.


End file.
